End of Despair
by AyaAC
Summary: Because of a simple mistake, Gray loses his memory and find himself in a town terrorized by demons. He must live under their rule or he will face death. Feeling anger, Gray wishes for the power to eliminate the demons, not knowing that there is one that rest within him. Will he be able to discover this power soon enough and save the town? Gray-centric
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, welcome to my second story.**

 **This story is going to be a multi-chapter but it's not going to be as long as my other story probably between 7000~10000 words.**

 **I'll try to update regularly, most of the story is already written.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own FT.**

* * *

 **Note: This story set after Tartaros arc, pretend that the guild disbands never happened.**

* * *

 **End of despair**

 **Chapter 1**

A number of men were laid down on the ground unconscious. Gray mission was simple, teach a group of thieves a lesson they won't forget.

"What a bunch of losers, running to a place like this."

When they met Gray, they laughed, mocked the guild for sending only one mage to take care for all of them. They believed that they are strong, stronger than Gray who just learned the ice demon slayer, a magic they probably never heard of before.

Of course it turned out to be the opposite, after realizing that Gray is indeed strong. They ran deep in the forest, afraid of him. They were trying to distract them and make him lose their tracks. Ironically, there was a dead end ahead them, a cliff overlooks the ocean below.

Gray in a mere of minutes beaten all the thieves and accomplished the mission; all he had to do is return the stolen item to his client who was a rich man.

Each of the thieves had his own bag, carrying a lot of stolen stuff in it. Gray sighed; it will take time before he find the item the client described.

His first choice was to search the thief who claimed to be the group leader. He was unconscious near the cliff. Gray started to search his belongs; there was too many stuff in his bag, variety of valuable gold jewelry. Gray frowned; the client told him the stolen is a gold ring with the shape of heart underneath. It belonged to his deceased wife. He needs to look at each ring he pulls from the bag.

Gray was focused on finding the ring fast so he can return and pick another mission. He made a small mistake; he didn't notice what's coming behind him. A giant wild wolf leapt at Gray in incredible speed, intended to eat him alive. Gray created a shield to protect himself, but the ice shattered upon the strong impact.

The ice mage didn't expect this, to think that an animal could break his shield. He wanted to cast another spell but the wolf was very fast, biting Gray's shoulder. He screamed in pain, he created a spear and stabbed the animal.

Despite the wound Gray caused to him, the wolf was still clenching on his shoulder. Gray was about to lost his consciousness because of the great pain he is feeling. He stabbed the wolf again and again.

They were at the cliff; it couldn't hold their weights so it collapsed, throwing Gray and the wolf in the ocean.

 **XX**

It was full moon night; there weren't any sounds but the water waves. Mary, a girl with a beautiful long brown hair was taking a walk at the beach. Enjoying its smell, sight and the peace she can feel.

She saw someone that seems to be thrown from the water. She came near to him; he was a man with a raven hair. He was wearing a long black coat. He was unconscious.

Mary rolled the man on his back, checked his pulse and sighed in relief, the man was alive. She looked at the sea, he was lucky to be alive. Then, she noticed the blood both in his head and shoulder.

Such injuries could be dangerous. She was trembling, not able to determine what to do.

"What should I do? I can't leave him with injuries like this! But then…I can't take him with me." She muttered to herself.

She stood; her intention was to leave the man as it is. Leaving him here would be much better than the hell she was living in.

He would die eventually, his injuries were deep and the weather was cold.

She was walking slowly as guilt was eating her; she bit her lip and slapped herself "What are you doing Mary? I can't leave him! I'm going to help him." She returned and carried the unconscious man to her place.

She laid him down on the bed and wore her long white coat. She started to treat him. Minutes later, someone opened the door and saw her. His eyes widened.

"What are you doing Mary? And who is this?"

Mary was silent, she know that her big brother Aiden knows exactly what's she is doing. As if he needed a confirmation.

"YOU..! Do you know the consequences for such action?"

Mary kept working without answering him. She knows that his could be the death of her, her brother or the man she was saving.

"You know that Nolan will take advantage of this! Our taxes will increase because of him; we don't have that money to cover it!"

"And the demons will take you… away from me. I-I-I don't want to lose you!" Aiden was tearing when finished saying his last sentence.

Mary turned her look to him; she had a sad smile "Thank you Aiden but I still can't abandon someone who needs me."

 **XX**

Multiple scenes were flooded in his mind, scenes that he doesn't recognize.

A caring woman with a short dark purple hair was smiling at him.

A tall man with a short black hair was hugging him in warm.

A young man with spiky pink-colored hair, who had a big grin on his face, was calling him

"Yo! Ice princess. "

.

.

Gray opened his eyes, confused. He looked around; it seems he is in a small infirmary. He turned his head to see a man, leaning on the wall. He could be at his mid-twenties. His glare was angry and fierce. It was directed to none other than him.

A girl opened the door "Oh, you are awake. Why didn't you tell me Aiden?" Aiden frowned. She smiled at Gray "Hey, my name is Mary and this is my brother Aiden. How do you feel?"

"My head and shoulder hurt." He looked and noticed the bandages warped at his head and shoulder "What happened to me?"

"Unfortunately, I don't know. But you seem to be hit by something, bitten by an animal and not that only, you were almost drowned. Hmm, so what's your name?"

He doesn't remember neither of them. In fact, he doesn't remember anything at all. All his memories are blank.

"I-I don't...know." Gray was getting to panic a bit.

 _Who am I? Were the scenes he saw part of his memories? Why it feel very painful?_

"Oh great! Now we have a man with amnesia." Aiden said in annoyance.

Mary put her hand on Gray shoulder, calmed him down, she suspected him to have amnesia "Don't worry. Your memories will return to you eventually."

"Hmm, but what should we call you?"

There was silence in the room; Mary was thinking for a suitable name, Aiden didn't care about it.

"Gray."

"Huh?"

"You could call me Gray. For some reason, this name kind of familiar."

"I see, nice to meet Gray." She gave him a gentle smile.

"Thank you for helping me, Mary."

 **XX**

Mary guided Gray to his room on the second floor "You will be staying here." It was an old and small room. "I brought you some of Aiden old clothes; change and the come down, I'll prepare the dinner." He nodded at her.

Wearing the clothes was kind of a difficult task to do with his shoulder like this. Mary told him not to move it or carry anything for a whole week.

He headed down stairs as he started to feel hungry. When he was coming, he heard the sibling whispering something in low voice. They stopped when they saw him.

Fear was covering Mary face, Aiden looked troubled. _What happened to them so suddenly?_

He came at the table and pulled a chair; he didn't say anything and started eating. Soon, the sibling ate their dinner as well.

After they finished, Aiden sighed and said "Listen well Gray, because I won't repeat this again. I'm going to tell you something really important."

Aiden took a breath and start explanation "This town is called Friour; it was once a beautiful and peaceful town." He stopped and his glare turned hatred. "Until demons invaded us."

Gray eyes winded, _Demons?_ _Do demons really exist?_

"They forced us to follow their order. Anyone who will oppose them will be executed. The rules are simple; every person has to pay a tax in order to stay. If you can't, they will force you onto hard labor for god knows what. Oh, and once you entered the town, you can't leave."

The siblings were looking at Gray, waiting for his reaction.

"Do they know about me?"

"Yeah, some guards probably saw Mary dragging you here."

"So, I have to follow these rules and pay the tax?"

Aiden nodded at his question.

"How much we must pay?"

"50,000 jewels per person."

"Why do we have to pay? They can easily force us working for them."

"Those massive numbers of materials are not going to buy by themselves. He wants the money to buy them from other towns."

"I see."

Both the siblings didn't expect such reaction, Gray was calm. For someone who lost his memories and was told that he must live under demons. He was awfully calm.

"I'm sorry. It's my fault, if I didn't drag you here…"

"No it's not, Mary." Gray looked in her eyes. "Beside, this is my problem. If I don't pay the tax, I'll work for them."

"I wish that." Aiden spoke "If you didn't pay, they will be taken Mary not you."

"Huh? WHY?"

"Maybe the psycho is interested on her or wants to get rid of her."

"That's absurd!" Gray was getting angry.

"Heh, so what are you going to do?" Aiden smirked.

"What else, I'll be working here and pay my own tax."

"No!" Mary yelled "Not with the condition you are in now!"

"But I can't stay still and let you guys do it for me!" Gray said.

Aiden interrupted their little conversation "Haha, that if they hired you."

Gray was irritated by Aiden way of speaking "What do you mean?"

"People here, don't want to waste their money. They already hired enough not to mention you are completely stranger."

Gray didn't realize it but Aiden got a point, but still he won't give up "I'm going to try!"

"Good luck with that but hear me out, if you failed and Mary was taken…I'll kill you."

Gray didn't respond as he understood Aiden actions. It's for the sake of his sister and he can't blame him.

 **XX**

Gray headed to his room; the remaining was the siblings Mary and Aiden.

"Aiden, what do you think about that symbol in his chest?"

"He is certainly a mage. But to think that he belong to that guild." Aiden face darkens.

"You know about his guild?" Mary asked him, for her it was the first time she saw this symbol.

"Yes, it called Fairy Tail, the strongest guild in Fiore."

Mary was surprised "Strongest? Can't we use him against…?"

"No! Remember Mary that earth mage, he was strong but the demons were stronger. Do you want him die? Gray wouldn't be able to beat all of them."

Mary depressed "You are correct."

"The best choice is to wait, hide his identity from everyone. His friends will search for him and they may come across this town and help us."

"But Fiore is far, they may not know that Gray was drifted here."

"Don't lose hope Mary" He smiled at her "We will make it."

* * *

 **A/N:**

Drop your reviews and tell me what do you think :D

Until next time


	2. Chapter 2

**Everyone thanks for the reviews, following, favorite :D**

 **Read and Review!**

* * *

 **End of despair**

 **Chapter 2**

A huge monster shot a large powerful beam.

Destruction was everywhere. Dead bodies laid around.

A terrified boy was crying in deep sorrow.

.

.

Gray opened his eyes only to find Mary holding his hand. She had a worried look.

"Are you ok? You were screaming."

He didn't answer, he was thinking about the nightmare he had. _Was that part of his memories?_ _What kind of life he had?_

He looked at Mary again, she was getting more worried "I-I'm fine, just a nightmare."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Don't worry."

She nodded at him, told him that she will go and prepare the breakfast. He told that he is going to take shower since he was sweating like hell.

He returned thinking about those scenes, _that huge monster was a demon?_ _Did he meet with demons before?_

 _And that boy…was it him?_

Many questions pumped his head, the more he thinks the more his head hurt. He decided to stop thinking, he will get his memory back later, he can wait.

He went to the bathroom, took off his clothes and saw the symbol on his chest. He raised his brow "A tattoo?" The symbol had a weird shape but it reminded him of something really important to him. Unfortunately, he can't recall what is it.

 **XX**

For a whole week he was hunted by the same nightmare over and over. Each night, Mary prepared him a drink that her grandmother used to give her when she was little. She said that it would help Gray relax. She knows that he still suffer from those nightmares. It did help a little bit, at least stopped him from screaming like the other night.

Gray sighed in disappointed; maybe getting work will make his mind busy and release him from those nightmares. Mary finally agreed on him having a job. He didn't understand why he had to wait for a whole week, he felt completely fine after three days but she insisted.

 **XX**

Gray asked a large number of people, they recognized him as the person whom Mary saved. They told him what Aiden exactly said. He kept asking one after another, He almost lost his hope, when one person told him something different.

"Mary's father was a good friend of mine, so this is for her; I can offer you a work in the new construction site. I'm in charge there."

"Really?" Gray formed a smile. He finally found one.

"Yes but… I can't pay you that much. I can give you only 30,000 jewels."

"I don't mind, Mr…?"

"Call me Shou."

"So Mr. Shou, what's the work?"

"You will be responsible on carrying all the needed material to the workers."

Gray nodded and thanked him; he managed to get more than half of tax amount, now he has to find a second job.

He continued asking the rest, the last person was the blacksmith. He offered him one, to work as assistance. Gray hesitated when he knew that he will help creating weapons for the demons. He doesn't want to help them! However, he agreed in the end as there is no other person to ask for different job.

The amount was the same that Shou offered. With this, he will be able to cover his tax plus his food. He won't be a burden to them.

He will work for two times in the day, from the morning till the afternoon and then to the evening. He hoped that his body will handle all the heavy work he is going to do.

 **XX**

Gray returned late, he looked around, there was no one around. He went to the infirmary and saw Mary examining a little boy. Aiden was helping her. He decided not to bother them and returned to his room to take a shower.

After finishing, he went down to see Mary preparing the dinner and Aiden was sitting on the table, reading a book.

"Oh I didn't know that you returned." Mary placed the dishes on the table.

"You were busy in the infirmary so I didn't want to bother you."

"Come and have a seat." He nodded and pulled out a chair "Did you find a job?"

"Yes, Mary."

Aiden lowered the book and looked at Gray.

"Two jobs actually."

"Where?" Mary asked.

"One at the construction area and the other one with the blacksmith."

"Oh good" She smiled at him "So, which one are you planning to take?"

"Both of them."

"WHAT?" Mary slammed her hands at the table "This is insane! Your body will not handle it." She was worried.

"Heh, finally something good from you."

She turned to her brother "Aiden, what are you talking about? We can't let him take all the jobs."

"Mary, he is mature enough to know the consequences of his work."

"But…"

"I agree with the hot-headed" Gray glanced at Aiden and then looked at Mary "Don't worry about me I'll pull it through."

"What did you just called me?"

Gray ignored him; Aiden became very irritated, Mary was calming him down. He thanked Mary for the meal and headed for his room. Starting from tomorrow, it will be a long day.

 **\- After two weeks -**

Gray was resting on his bed, he felt empty; this kind of life is the worst. The people were gloomy, you rarely see someone smiles or laughs; you don't see any children playing outside. It's truly a living hell.

All he had done over the past two weeks were work from the morning till the evening, return to home, take a rest and repeat the same day after day.

There were demons roaming around the town, according to them, they were _keeping order_ but what they do is to look for tiniest mistake made by anyone so they will have the right either to beat him or take him with them.

Gray would see them from far; he never saw them close or contacted with them. Aiden warn him from doing anything with them, told him just ignore them.

He covered his face with the blanket, wondering, just how much he will live like this? Forever?

But Gray can't complain, the one who thrown him in this situation was trying to save him from death. Was death a better choice?

He closed his eyes, muttering to himself to just forget about it.

 **XX**

It's the morning, Gray yawned. He was sleepy, He regret spending the night at stupid thoughts.

Aiden noticed him; a smirk formed at his face "What kept you waiting Huh?" Then he dropped a piece of bread from his mouth and muttered "Don't tell me!"

Gray raised his brow at the weird mumbling coming out from Aiden "Weirdo."

"HEY!" Aiden shouted "I'll not allow it! As her big brother, you are not qualified at all! She deserve someone better!"

Gray covered his ear at the sudden shouting "Huh? What the hell are you talking about?"

"Don't pretend that you don't understand because you do! I know your schemes Gray."

"No seriously, I don't know, Aiden."

"Good morning both of you." Mary was cheerful as always. "What's wrong? I heard a shouting."

"N-nothing Mary" Aiden was nervous. He shot a hatred glare at Gray and then got to his work.

Gray took off to his work as well; He arrived and started working. He looked at the materials they brought every day and wondered what they are building with it. Apart from his work which was for a factory. There was another construction site, a strange one, which had more security.

Whatever they were doing there, it wasn't something good.

After a while, a hideous demon came to them announcing in loud voice "Today, Nolan-sama will visit the town. Prepare yourselves."

He noticed the nervous and whispering coming from the other workers. They nodded at him and he left.

Shou came near Gray and said "Let's go."

"Huh, where?"

"When Nolan visits the town we need to stand in the main street."

"Why is that?"

"We don't know. it's just an order."

His boss and the other workers headed to the main street, Gray followed them. They have arrived, everyone stood in the both side of the street.

He stood next to his boss; he could see Aiden and Mary stood in the opposite side.

Demons were coming, he could see a muscular man ahead them, his hair was short and white. His face shows a twisted personality, His aura was strong. But what's was weird is that man looked…human.

 _Why a human is with demons?_ _Is he a traitor?_

He was walking in slow pace, behind him were two demons. That man looked at both side, until he saw Gray and headed to him.

"You must be the stranger that Mary pulled."

Gray looked into his eyes with a hatred glare, he didn't flinch. _Why would a human help the demons?_ _He can't forgive him no matter what his reasons are._

"Oh that's scary." The white haired man said when he looked at the look in Gray face.

The demons behind him moved toward Gray, they wanted to beat him for his act but the man raised his hand, ordering them to stop.

Suddenly, someone put his hand at Gray head and forced him to bend.

"I'm so sorry Nolan-sama! This ignorant doesn't know you and the rules of your visit."

The voice belongs to Aiden, who came from Gray's behind.

 _Nolan…sama? Who is he?_

"And who do you think this is his fault?"

"Mine of course."

"So, what are you going to do?"

"I'll punish him."

"Then I'll forgive you this time, Aiden. All of you; return to your work."

Nolan left, returning to his mansion. Aiden pulled Gray to his house, Mary came after them.

"The hell was that? Do you want to end up killing us?" Aiden shouted at Gray.

"If you have told me who the hell is Nolan and the rules I'm supposed to follow, this wouldn't have happened! It's your damn fault." Gray shouted back at him, he was angry. _Why didn't they tell him?_

Aiden knows that he was the one at fault. He wouldn't have run to help him if he known, he felt guilty "I have forgotten."

"YOU forgot?"

"The last time he did this stupid standing was from more than six months ago!"

"Stop it both of you! Aiden is not the only one who is at fault. I'm too! So, I'm sorry Gray. Aiden you too apologize."

"Tch, I'm sorry."

"You better be." Aiden twitched in anger when he heard Gray "Anyway, thanks for helping me."

"You welcome" Aiden clenched his fist and punched Gray in his face causing him to fell in the ground "I guess this will leave mark."

Mary covered her mouth in surprise and Gray grabbed his collar "What was that for, jerk?"

"Didn't I say that I'll punch you? Nolan will send someone tomorrow to check if I did it or not."

Gray didn't expect that Nolan will go this far! He let Aiden go.

"The white haired man you met today is Nolan; he is the leader and he is a demon. In case this happened again, all you have to do is stay. If Nolan came near you, you have to bow to him."

"Like hell I'll do that." He will never do it. He prefers to die over doing this to demon.

"GRAY!"

Gray went to his room, He closed the door and lent against it.

"Damn, this hurt." He placed his hand over his cheek.

This punch felt… ordinary, as if he was punched constantly before. Gray then remembered the pink-haired and muttered "Just…who are you?"

 **XX**

Aiden sighed then said "Why I have to deal with a stubborn person like him. This will drive me crazy."

Mary giggled at her brother; he looked at her "What are you laughing about?"

"I'm grateful." She paused for a minute "Before, you were almost dead. Your eyes were empty. Days passed without seeing your smile or even talking. But now, you argument everyday with Gray, your old self had returned."

He was taken back by her words "I-I have to get back to work. Tell that moron to get back to his work as well."

.

.

On his way, Aiden lowered his head. So this is what his sister thought of him before. Why didn't he notice her feelings?

 _I promise Mary, everything will end...soon._

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Gray got two tough jobs! He meet Nolan, and it's not a good start for him.**

 **Tell me what do you think about this chapter :D**

 **Until next time,,**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you guys for the support :D**

 **Enjoy the third chapter.**

* * *

 **End of Despair**

 **Chapter 3**

 **\- After two weeks of Gray leaving -**

"Master, someone wants to speak with you through Lacrima."

"Who might be, Mira?"

"A client, he seems really angry."

 _Oh god, another unsatisfied client._

This wasn't the first time he had those calls. Whenever Natsu involved in a mission, he had them all the time. Complaining about the damages the fire mage caused.

"Let me speak to him."

Mira nodded and brought the Lacrima, big screen appeared in the air. A wealthy man showed up, he was really angry.

"Master Makarov, from where your guild gained its reputation?"

Makarov didn't like the man tone; he was mocking the guild "What's the meaning of this question?"

"My request was never done!"

"Will you explain to me what happened?"

"I hired you to catch pathetic thieves and return the ring to me! BUT the mage who you send never returned! HE probably stole it for himself!"

 _This is new; someone is accusing them of stealing._

Mira talked to man "Could describe the mage? Did you verify that he is a mage of Fairy Tail?"

The Master nodded at the clever question. It could be a fake mage who pretend to be Fairy Tail mage.

"I'm not stupid, Miss. Yes, I saw the symbol. It was on his chest; he had a raven hair and was wearing a long coat."

Makarov looked at Mira, who looked at him too. Those descriptions belong to only one person on the guild. It was none other than the ice mage, Gray.

"Mister, I guarantee that this man is trustworthy. He is one of the top mages in the guild. He will never do such thing." Mira was trying to convince the man.

"If he is just like you said. Where is he? It's been two weeks since he left to retrieve the ring!"

Makarov held his chin; He expected Gray not to return early because of the train maintenance, but for him not finishing his mission until now, that's quite worrisome.

"I'm afraid that something happened to him, we will investigate this matter, Mister." Makarov said in high voice.

"You better return that ring to me! I'll not accept any excuses from you whatsoever." The man said and closed the connection.

"Mira"

"Yes, Master."

"Could you bring the request Gray took? And I want Team Natsu to come to my office."

She nodded at him and rushed to the guild hall.

Makarov closed his eyes and prayed that Gray isn't in any serious trouble.

 **XX**

It was past midnight, the town was quiet. Aiden got out of his home, he was looking around and making sure that no one would notice him.

He wore a long black coat with a hoodie that covered the face. He slid through small roads, took a few detours until he reached the hideout on the ground.

In there was the Mayor, Shou, the blacksmith and a few others. They were waiting for him.

"You are late, Aiden."

"I couldn't leave before making sure that both of them are sleeping. Anyway, let's start the meeting."

They sat on a round table; Aiden had very serious expression "First I'd like to thank both of you for hiring Gray." He looked at Shou and the blacksmith.

"It's the least I can do. Your father helped me in many situations and I couldn't repay him when he was alive." Shou talked in calm voice.

"Besides, Mary is the only doctor in the town, the other never returned. If something happened to her we are the ones who will be in trouble." The blacksmith said.

The Mayor interrupted their conversation, he wanted to get to the point of this meeting "Aiden let's get serious, do you really have a magical item that will help us erase the demons?"

"Not erase, it will take their curses away and they will be weak."

The Mayor was on his edge "Why not to use it now?"

"Because I think there is a traitor." The group eyes went wide, they were surprised of what Aiden said "and if they found us, we will not have the chance to use it."

"Traitor... in this group?" The blacksmith asked.

Aiden shook his head "Not necessarily, it could be someone trying to join this group."

"You never showed this item Aiden, do you doubt us?" Shou asked him.

"I'm taking my caution only."

Shou expression changed, he wasn't satisfied by Aiden answer "So, when do you intend to use it?"

"I don't know, I was thinking after we catch the traitor but… I'm not sure if we will ever discover his identity."

"Let's wait a little more. It's very important that Nolan doesn't discover the item and take it from us." Shou suggested.

The other nodded in agreement. What other possibility they had? Nothing.

 **\- After one day -**

Gray arrived to his work; he saw two demons in front of him, looking at him. One is muscular demon, looking quite strong. The other was tall and skinny. But he looked quite intelligent. They probably checking if Aiden punished him as he promised or not, their faces were having a contempt look.

He looked right in their eyes; then walked away and ignored them. One of the demons held Gray by his collar aggressively.

"There is no need for two to do it, you take care of him." The tall demon said.

"Yeah, you go; I'll play with this bastard a little bit" the muscular demon said. He formed a wide grin at his face and dragged Gray.

The ice mage shouted at him "What do you want?"

"Do you think Nolan will be satisfied with that human punishment? Hell no."

He saw the workers sweating in fear, Shou was feeling bitterness. They can't do anything.

 _This is not good_ , Gray thought.

 **XX**

The demon dragged him to a big abandon building. He threw Gray to the ground. He raised his both hands, ready for a fighting. His stance showed that the demon is an expert fighter. Gray stood; he will fight him too.

The demon laughed at Gray "You human will try and fight me? You are nothing but a weak creature. But I like it, show me what you have!"

The demon leapt at him, he intended to punch Gray in his face. But to his surprise, Gray dodged him. He tried to land another punch; again Gray managed to avoid it.

 _He can see through me? That's impossible._

The demon was insisting on punching Gray on his face. Gray dodged for the third time; he clenched his fist and gave the demon a strong punch in his stomach. The demon coughed and winced at the pain. He was holding his stomach.

 _How?_

Gray punched him again in his face, sending him to the ground.

 _A low creature like him can't surpass me!_

The demon stood, he looked at Gray. Gray was confident and focused. His stance changed, the human in front of him is an expert fighter as well.

The demon became furious. Suddenly there were winds in the place.

"I'll show you, the demons real power!"

He swung his right arm; a strong tornado formed and was coming toward Gray.

 **XX**

Gray was confident, he can see his moves. He felt that his attacks were natural.

He was stronger than him.

Soon, this confidence disappeared when the demon stood. There were unusual winds in the place. He remembered some workers talking about seeing a demon curse and how terrified it was.

The demon blasted the tornado at him. Gray got caught in it, he screamed in pain.

The tornado threw Gray at the wall violently, his clothes were torn off. His whole body had cuts and bruises.

The demon came near him; he started kicking him over and over "SEE! You are nothing." He had a maniac laugh.

 _So, this is the curse._

Gray was coughing; he spat the blood from his mouth. His whole body hurt him, he can't move.

 _How pathetic._

He laughed at himself; laughed at how weak he was. By a single blast, he was taken out.

The demon stopped kicking him and left. After a while, someone opened the doors. He gasped when he looked at Gray situation.

He rushed to Gray and lifted him on his hands; Gray could hear him shouting something. He wanted to look at the comer but he no longer can open his eyes. He was tired and all he wanted is some sleep.

 **XX**

A panting worker appeared in Aiden workplace. He was looking around, searching for someone. When he saw Aiden he came to him. He told him about Gray and that some demon took him.

Aiden eyes grew wide, Nolan probably planned this. Whether Aiden did something to Gray or not, he will send his demons to punish him.

He rushed to Gray place, asked where the demon took him. No one knows. He asked in another place, someone pointed that he saw demon carrying a human in abandon building.

When he opened the doors, he was shocked at Gray state. He was in bad state. There were bruises and cuts all over his body. Aiden tried to wake him up but Gray didn't respond. He carried him, his sister need to check him.

He bit his lip; it was all his fault that this happened to him.

 **XX**

"Can you keep up, Gray? My training is tough."

"I'll do whatever I have to!"

.

.

"UR"

Gray opened his eyes, he blinked few times.

 _What was the name he just shouted? Does it belong to that woman in his dream?_

He looked around, he was in his room. Gray tried to move, he hissed in pain. His body still hurt him.

Aiden opened the door; he looked sleepy "You are finally awake." He was holding a glass of water and some pills, he offered it to Gray "take this; it will help ease the pain."

Gray nodded and took it.

"You were sleeping the whole day." Aiden sat on the edge of the bed "For the demon to use his curse, I bet you said something stupid that angered him."

Gray shook his head "I didn't say anything, I tried to fight him."

Aiden put his palm on his head "That's… the stupidest thing I ever heard. What were you thinking? That you could beat him? That easily? You should be glad that he didn't kill you."

Gray didn't say anything, but his expression was serious. The raven haired teen won't surrender yet.

Aiden chuckled, _so that a Fairy Tail mage._ _I always wondered what made them the strongest guild. It'd because they never give up._

"Just forget about it, Gray." He stood and yawned "Shou and the blacksmith said that you can take tomorrow off."

* * *

 **A/N:**

Aiden is planning something, who do you think gave him the item?

I always wanted to write a scene where Gray fight without his magic and I did it ( although it wasn't much) ! But damn that demon ruined it.

Gray started to remember Ur and the start of their training, wonder when he will be able to remember his own magic.

Hope you like it and don't forget the reviews ~


	4. Chapter 4

**I remember saying this story would take up to 10,000 but I managed to write more xD Thank to your support, I get excited and write more :D So enjoy the fourth chapter and don't forget to review ~**

* * *

 **End of despair**

 **Chapter 4**

 **-At the Master office-**

"Why would the Master summon us suddenly? Did you do something Natsu?" Lucy put her hands on her hips and asked Natsu, they were heading to the Master office.

"Nah, I didn't do anything! But maybe" Natsu eyes sparkled in excitement and grinned "he will assign us a secret mission, Lucy!"

"I doubt that, Natsu."

"Mira face looked troubled. I hope it's nothing serious." Erza said.

The trio plus Happy reached the office; Erza knocked and opened the door.

"Good thing you all came."

"Gramps! What the mission?" Natsu jumped at the Master face.

"Mission? Did Mira tell you something?"

Lucy shook her head "No, She asked us to come to your office and then she went to get something."

"I see. Have a seat all of you." He turned his back to them "We had a call from a client, he was angry."

Lucy sighed, _he did it again._

"He said that his request was never done."

"Huh?" Lucy was surprised; she thought this was about Natsu and his destructive acts.

"Never done?" Erza voice was concern.

"Yes. And the request was taken by Gray" The trio eyes widen in surprise when they heard the name. Gray was strong mage, what could have possibly happened to him? The Master turned to face them "I want you to go and check on him."

"What is the request he took?" Erza asked him.

"To catch some thieves and return the stolen stuffs."

"Gray won't have problem dealing with them." Erza held her chin "Could have they tricked him?"

"That idiot, to let himself fall into their trap." Natsu frowned and crossed his hands.

Mira knocked the door and opened, she was holding a paper and a map "Master, this is the request Gray took." She handed him the request and unfolded the map at the table. She pointed at a place and said "It's in this town."

"Thank you Mira." All of them looked at the place. It was a tourist town. The town's surroundings were all roads to other towns. Only the north was different, there were multiple drawn trees, which mean a forest.

"The thieves could have run to the forest." Mira suggested.

"Yes, it's possible." The Master nodded, he also believes it's the only place that the thieves will be heading.

"I've heard of this forest! Levy talked about it few days ago."

"What did she said, Lucy?"

"I don't really remember, Master, Something about being a dangerous place."

Makarov looked at Mira "Please tell Levy to come to my office now." She nodded and left.

It took mere minutes until Mira returned with Levy, she was nervous to be called out of sudden. The Master asked her about any information she knows about the forest.

"Oh yeah, this forest known poisonous plants."

"p-poisonous?"

"And giant wild animals like wolves, bears, birds."

"W-wild animals!" Lucy stuttered in fear when she heard Levy, she was imagining huge ugly creatures.

"That's not good; maybe he was poisoned or was attacked by an animal. We must hurry." Erza ordered them.

"There is one problem" The Master lowered his head, after hearing Levy he got more worried about Gray "The train to this town is under maintenance."

Natsu clenched his fist "Then, we will have to walk." Even though he hated the train and would prefer walking he was angry, _why maintenance now of all times?_

"But that will take four days to reach the town!" Lucy was anxious.

"We can't wait until they finished, let's go." Erza turned to the master "We will depart now."

Levy talked to Master "Master, let me go with them."

He was surprised by Levy request, she explained to him "I know a lot about the creatures in the forest, I can help them."

He nodded at her, she certainly have more knowledge about the forest than the others.

 **XX**

Gray got bored and decided to take a walk around the town. No one was in the house, Aiden went to his work and Mary went to the market.

He leaned at one of the houses wall; on his left were brown boxes hiding his view from the others. He was thinking about this Ur woman and the training she mentioned. He was curious on what kind of training he had endured when he was a child.

That's when heard a fuss, he took a peek at the sounds coming from the town center. People were gathered around, Gray remembered the last time. _Another order by Nolan?_

He heard a footsteps coming near him, he hid behind the boxes. He heard two demons talking to their leader, that they finished gathering all the humans in the town. It seems they didn't notice Gray absent.

After they left, Gray came closer to see what happening. He was shocked on what he saw. In there was something looked like an execution site, a man was tied up with ropes. Two demons were standing beside him, they were holding spears.

He saw Aiden and Mary from afar, Aiden scowled and Mary covered her face, not bearing to see. Gray looked at the people faces, some were lowering their faces in shame, some were afraid and some were crying silently. From their reaction, this is not something new. It must happen to them before.

"My lovely humans hear me out." Nolan stood, trying to give an emotional speech. "This man here committed unforgivable sin. He tried to steal money from my mansion to save his stupid son." He covered his face in dramatic way, acting that he is sad.

Gray eyes widened, _Is he going to kill him?_

"So we will pass our judgment on him. As always, no one can leave. Everyone must be present, even his son." Nolan had a smile.

Gray felt his blood boiling _, this sick bastard._

"Father!" A teenager shouted from far, a couple of men were holding him down as he was trying to jump at his father side.

 _Why is everyone silent? Why no one oppose?_

Then he remembered the curse, he clenched his hands and gritted his teeth. _They can't do anything. He can't do anything._

"No, please! Father!" The demons came near his father. The boy was crying as the demons rose up their spears.

All of the sudden, Gray remembered something. That woman put her fist over her palm, and then something appeared. She created shields, weapons, objects. All of it was in the shape of ice.

Gray followed her and done exactly the same and then slammed both of his hands. He would try, his intention was to freeze the demons, he wanted to save the man.

Ice formed on the ground and spread to the demons. Instantly, the whole place and the demons were completely frozen except the tied man.

"What?" Nolan eyes widened when he saw the bright ice.

Then, people start screaming and running, they were panicking. They thought someone was attacking and they were afraid of getting hit.

Aiden didn't move from his place, he had a smile "Silver-san!"

Mary wanted to reach her brother, but the there was a lot of people pushing her away.

Nolan who was not sure about his next move ordered his other demons "Search for whoever caused this."

 _A mage? Someone can use magic here?_

"What about this man?" the demon pointed at the tied man.

"Forget about him and get that mage!" His face twitched in anger, he wanted to get his hands on the mage who challenged him publicly.

Gray hands were trembling, _was he the one who did this? He created this ice? How?_

Gray realized that he needs to mix with the crowds otherwise they will find him. He ran and jumped into them. He went to the siblings' house and entered. He was breathing heavily, _did anyone notice him? Or did he get away with it?_

He was still trembling, and looked at his hands. Still can't believe what he saw. No, _what he done._

The door opened and Aiden and Mary entered, Mary looked shocked and Aiden had a serious look.

"Gray! You are here. Thank god. I didn't see you there. I was getting worried." Mary relaxed when she saw him.

"Y-yeah, I just got here now, Mary."

Aiden didn't mutter anything and went to his room; he was still having the serious expression and in deep thinking when he left.

"Well then excuse me; I'll go to my room." Mary smiled at him, she was still shaken up. Gray can't blame her after everything happened.

Gray went to the bathroom to wash his face when he something unbelievable. Black stains covered his right hand. His hand was almost completely black. He freaked out and washed his hand couple of times.

The stains were still there.

 _Was it because of what he did earlier?_ He covered his hand, he doesn't how would everyone react if they saw him.

He searched among the stuff that Mary brought to him after they found him. He wore his long sleeved coat and found gloves; he took one and wore it on his right hand.

 **XX**

Gray and the siblings were eating the breakfast silently; they didn't speak from the last night.

He decided to ask "What happened to the boy and his father?"

"For now, they are alive. Not sure what Nolan will do later." Aiden sighed "I guess I have to tell you, this is not the first time that this happened. We have witnessed a few before."

 _As he suspected, this was not the first time._

He continued "When they invaded us, there was a traveler mage who managed to kill few demons before they stop him. They decided to execute him, we opposed and we end up sent to the hard labor and the mage was killed."

"Mage?"

"Yes, someone who can wield a magic. He was an earth mage; he can manipulate it to whatever he wants."

 _Magic, so what Gray casted yesterday was magic? Does being mage have something to do with the black stains?_

"Since when they invaded the town?"

"Two years."

 _Two years? They have been living like this for two years?_

.

.

Gray went to his work, everything was normal as if nothing happened yesterday. He worked until the break; he could hear three workers talking in low tone.

"Hey! Do you think the ice yesterday belongs to the same mage who saved us three years ago?"

"You mean that ice demon slayer?"

Gray blinked few times at hearing those words, _demon slayer?_

"But why would he hide his location? He was strong enough to beat Nolan buddy who was stronger than Nolan!"

"Maybe another one?"

"Heh, what kind of coincidence to have a mage with the same magic as the demon slayer? I believe it's him!"

The workers kept discussing as Mr. Shou came and sat next to Gray. He had a two cup of coffee and he offered Gray one.

"A demon slayer?" Gray asked him.

"A mage who's his magic have a greater effect on demons." He took a sip of his coffee.

"Are you interested in hearing the story?" Gray nodded "Well, three years ago, there was a bunch of demons going to towns, villages. They would destroy and kill the people and nothing else. Those demons came to our town."

"We thought that this the end for us and the town, but no. An ice demon slayer was near the town, he stopped them with his incredible power. He was strong and mysterious; we were saved because of him."

"I…see."

"He killed Nolan buddy and the rest of demons. Unfortunately, Nolan escaped. That man, right after he finished disappeared silently, without saying anything. A year after Nolan reappeared, became stronger than before and used this town as his base."

"That demon slayer never appeared again?"

"No, we tried to send him a request but we didn't which guild he belongs. Now finish your coffee and return to work."

Gray was interested in this demon slayer, he wanted to meet him and witness his power by himself.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Yes, Gray used his magic, his demon slayer magic! but he is still not sure how. And the talk about the previous demon slayer, Aiden seems to know him. They believed that he is the one who saved the man!**

 **Hope you like it :D, until next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**The story is getting near the end! Enjoy the fifth chapter :D**

* * *

 **End of Despair**

 **Chapter 5**

 **\- Team Natsu -**

As soon as the team reached the forest, Natsu said that he picked the ice mage scent. But it was faint. They were walking deep in the forest, following the scent. Nothing seemed out of ordinary. Not like what Lucy imagined, she didn't hear animals' sounds nor saw weird plants.

Lucy stopped when she saw a beautiful white flower; she leaned to pick it up. But Natsu gripped her wrist before she do it.

"What's wrong Natsu?" She wondered at Natsu strange act.

"This flower smells funny."

Levy came near them to take a look at the flower "I know this; this flower is one of the poisonous plants in this forest."

"Eek" Lucy took a step backward "This is scary"

The three could feel an angry glare at them, when they turned Erza was holding her sword "Quit playing around!"

Natsu, Happy and Levy pointed their finger at Lucy "It's her fault."

"Argh, Erza I'm sorry." Lucy was trying to calm her down. She apologized few times before Erza returned her sword back.

"Don't worry about the ice princess; he is going to be fine." Natsu looked at her; he knows that the angry temper was because of her worry about Gray.

Erza sighed "You are right, but we need to proceed."

They reached the cliff; the first thing Erza noticed was the dark brown dried substance on the ground. It was a dried blood.

"Don't tell me that…" Lucy was looking at the dried blood; she was putting her hand at her chest in worry.

"It could belong to Gray…or someone else." She raised her head to notice another thing, the broken cliff edge.

Erza face turned serious and ordered "We need to find the thieves."

 **XX**

The team was communicating with the master through the Lacrima.

"Are you saying that he fell from the cliff?" Makarov was surprised by the news that reached him.

"Yes. We managed to find one the thieves and he told us that." Erza was speaking.

"Apparently, he was attacked in surprise by a giant wolf" Levy continued after Erza.

"That's idiot, how could he let himself get distracted." Natsu frowned.

"What should we do, Master?"

Makarov didn't answer Erza's question, he was still thinking of the next step. He was afraid that Gray drowned.

"What else, we will search every town near the ocean. He was probably drifted to one of them." Natsu answered, he was certain that his rival is still alive.

 **\- Gray -**

Gray was working; He was still wearing the gloves as the stains were still on his hands. The workers will freak out if they saw him. They may think of him being a sick or something similar and the last thing he wants is panicking.

He saw a demon coming to an old worker. He kicked him saying "You are slow!"

"Please forgive me." The man bowed and begged him. However, begging didn't work with him as he kicked him more "This work won't finish by itself"

Gray got angry, he could feel his blood boiling. He went to the demon, he will punch him. He will use his magic if he needed to. That's when Shou stopped between him and the demon. Not letting Gray have the chance to say or do anything.

"Please forgive him. He is my responsibility." Shou bowed his head.

The demon stepped backward; he looked kind of afraid "Y-yes, I'll leave it to you."

"You two come and help him." He ordered his nearest two workers.

"And you!" he pointed at Gray "Come with me."

They went to an empty room, they were the only one there "What do you think you were...do…in…g"

Gray noticed something wrong with Shou "What's wrong?"

"Gray, your face."

"Huh? My face?" He saw a mirror at the corner; he looked at himself and was shocked by what he saw. The stains proceed to part of his face.

Shou came behind him and put his jacket at Gray head intended to cover his face.

"Go to my home now. We will discuss this later. Don't let anyone see you."

Shou was calm, Gray think of him as a wise and trustworthy person. No wonder why everyone at work respected him.

He reached Shou's home; it was the smallest house in the town. He will have to wait for Shou arrival. Gray sighed, _what's happening to him?_

.

.

He waited for a few hours before Shou returned to his home "I'm sorry, I couldn't leave earlier."

Gray shook his head "No, it's fine."

"I'll prepare some tea, this may take time." Shou went to the kitchen and returned with two cups at his hands.

He offered one to him and then gazed at Gray face; he was thinking and only muttered "Hmm." Gray didn't like the way he was staring and felt uneasy.

"This is the first time I've seen something like this. It could be a disease."

"You think so?"

"Did you felt something before? Some symptoms perhaps?"

"No. Nothing."

Shou held his chin, thinking "I guess our only option is to ask Mary about it."

"Yeah, you are right. Then, I'll be heading home." Gray stood only to feel his head spinning; he put his hand on the table to support his standing. His vision started to blur, he blinked multiple times to clear his vision.

 _The tea, he put something in it._

Suddenly, he could feel of something sharp into his lower left abdomen. Sharp pain ran through him. He placed his right hand at his abdomen; he felt of something wet and raised his hand to have a look, a crimson blood was covering his shaking hand.

He turned to look at Shou, he was holding a knife "Don't worry, you won't die of this, I want you alive." he was having malicious smile.

"W-wh…at" He fell backward as everything turned to black.

 **XX**

Aiden finished working and was on his way to home when Shou called him.

"Aiden" He came near him and talked in low voice "I've something important to tell you. Let's meet with mayor and the blacksmith today at your home."

Aiden raised a brow at Shou sudden request. "Oh and I need Mary present."

"Huh? What for?"

"I'll tell you when we meet."

He said that and went on his way. Aiden was confused at what he said, _did he learned something and needed to inform them?_

 **XX**

They were gathered at Aiden home as promised; they were waiting for Shou. After few minutes, he opened the door and was carrying someone on his shoulder.

He dropped him on the floor, Mary and Aiden gasped when they saw Gray face. His hands were tied behind him. His legs also were tied.

Mary kneeled beside him when she noticed the blood. "He is bleeding."

"What happened?" Aiden looked at Shou, waiting for an explanation. "Did another demon do this?"

"No…I did this." Shou said in calm tone.

"What did you just say?" Aiden and the other eyes were widen, did they heard him correctly? There is no way that Shou would harm anyone.

"You heard me. I did this. He was the traitor you are searching for."

"What?!" The Mayor and the blacksmith shouted in unison.

"Wait" Aiden was holding his head "are you saying that he is the traitor?"

"Why do I have to repeat my words? Yes, he is."

"You realize that Gray was attacked by a demon few days ago."

"So what? It's an act. To deceive us. Remember when Nolan killed one of his subordinate to prove that he stand with humans. Did you believe him?"

"No but…"

Mary looked at her brother and Shou, she was not sure about what they were talking about "We need to carry him to the infirmary."

Shou looked at her "No need for that, we need him in this situation so he can't use his curse."

"Curse? Shou, he is a mage."

"A mage? How did you know that, Aiden?"

"The symbol on his chest, it belongs to known gui…."

"It's gone!" Mary exclaimed. Aiden looked at her, not believing what his sister said. "The symbol is gone Aiden!"

Aiden kneeled, he would check by himself. It was really gone and there were black marks on his body up to his face, Black marks that he can't explain to anyone.

"And look at those marks! I never saw this before. He is definitely a demon!" The Mayor was shouting, you could see the fear in his eyes.

"Aiden, think about it. After we created this group, someone appeared in front of your sister claiming to have amnesia with a guild symbol. It's a nice play."

"Unbelievable." The blacksmith lowered his head, he hesitated for a bit then said "But I agree with Shou."

"And I saw him this morning; he was talking to another demon secretly, those weird marks were on him. When I confronted him, he was sweating as hell. He probably was afraid for his mission to be revealed."

Aiden was sweating, he gulped. _Is Gray really the traitor?_

"He is lying" Aiden shifted his gaze at Gray voice, his eyes were half open; his teeth were clenched because of the wound "I didn't talk with another demon. He is making things up."

He paused to take a breath "And I'm not a demon. HE is."

Shou laughed "Wow, you accuse me of being a demon? I've been in this town since I was kid. They know me very well."

The Mayor nodded "While you, completely stranger. There is no way we will believe you over him."

"Damn it Aiden, do you believe this nonsense?" Gray looked at Aiden who was shocked and sweating. "I-I…"

Shou sighed "I don't blame you Aiden, he lived with you. So, I'll take care of him."

The blacksmith asked "What are you going to do?"

"I'll finish him."

They were shocked; Gray eyes went wide; he tried to use his magic but failed. The wound was still hurting him.

The blacksmith yelled "You are going to kill him?"

"Yes. If he recovered and used his curse, we will be doomed."

"Y-y-yes we have to kill him, do it Shou." The Mayor was quivering.

"No." Aiden stood "I'll be the one who will take care of him." His face was angry and deadly.

"What? Aiden No" Mary stood, she can't believe her brother words, _he will kill him?_ "Demon or not, if you killed him. You will never be the same." Her eyes were tearing.

Aiden ignored her and carried Gray bridal style. He was walking toward the door, Mary shouted "Aiden" and ran to him only to be blocked by Shou "Silly girl, you understand that if he stayed alive. Everyone in this room will face death."

"We will do the plan, tomorrow." Aiden said that and closed the door behind him.

Mary fell on her knee, sobbing. The Mayor put his hand on her shoulder, trying to calm her.

 **XX**

Gray woke up in a strange place, a place he never saw before. He noticed the bandages at his abdomen but he was still tied up. He recalled the last events; Aiden carried him to _finish him_ before he passed out of pain in the way. _Someone treated him?_

"You woke up." Aiden said in fragile voice. It seems that he stayed in this place all the night.

Gray looked at Aiden who was sitting and leaning against the wall "You did this?"

"Yes, I'm not like my sister but I did my best. It will stop the bleeding for now." He sounded tired and troubled.

"Why? I thought…"

"It something my father told me, never judge someone quickly." He laughed "If you were really the traitor, then I'm screwed."

"You don't believe them."

He sighed "To tell you the truth, you are not in a good situation. Everything is against you. But part of me refuses to believe it. Beside, I'm weak. I can't kill anyone."

Aiden stood "Well, we are going to see the truth today. If I failed, that mean you are innocent."

"Failed? What are you planning Aidan?"

Aiden was silent, Gray can sense that Aidan plans something really dangerous, he heard him mentioning about a plan before he pass out "Listen Aiden, Shou, he is…"

"Sorry, but that something I'll never believe it." His eyes were serious "he was like a father to us. He is the only person I trust. I think he was anxious to get rid of demons and this happened."

"Get rid? This is your plan?"

"You don't need to know." He lowered his head "If-if something happened to me, I want to escape, you and Mary."

"No." Aiden was surprised and looked at Gray "I'm not some kind of hero, you do it."

He smiled "Remember that you didn't repay her for saving your life. So, you must do it" He was heading to the thick iron door "You won't have a problem getting out of this place, you could use your ice."

"How...did you know?"

"This place wasn't as cold as now when I brought you here." He waved at him "Take care, Gray."

He closed the door Ignoring Gray shouts.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Shou convinced them that Gray the traitor, even though Aiden still can't believe it. He doesn't know that Shou is a dubious person. What will happen to Aiden plan and how Gray will deal with the situation.**

 **Until the next time and don't forget to drop the review ~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yeah I know, took me a long time to update. Well, that's because of the college, damn they gave too many assignments to do and I had no free time. but I manged to continue writing. So here you go a new one. Hope it worth the waiting.**

 **Read & Review  
**

* * *

 **End of Despair**

 **Chapter 6**

Aiden walked among the small rebel group, the blacksmith noticed his miserable status "Did you have any sleep yesterday?"

"It doesn't matter." Aiden sounded tired. He rubbed his eyes.

"We barely had any sleep yesterday." Shou crossed his arms "We can have plenty enough after we finish our plan."

"That's unlike you, you are quite hasty Shou." The blacksmith was looking at him.

"What do you mean?" Shou had a stern look.

"Nothing, I just want us to be careful." The blacksmith turned to talk to Aiden "Anyway, I've gathered a lot of people who are willing to join us, like you asked. So, what's the plan?"

"I'll go inside the mansion and try to talk to Nolan. Once, I meet him or get near him I'll use the item and they we will fight them with all we can."

"You aren't going alone. I'll come with you." Shou demanded. Aiden didn't oppose and nodded.

"How do we know that used the item?" The blacksmith asked.

"The range of the item will cover the mansion and its surrounds. You will be able to see the magical circle on the ground. We will begin now, the earlier we do this the better."

All those who heard him nodded in agreement.

Aiden turned his gaze to his home direction, he was in deep thoughts. He was thinking that this might be the last time he see her. He didn't even give her a fair good bye and she is probably angry at him.

 _Gray, I'm counting on you._

He took out the item from his pocket "Thank you Silver-san, you will save us again."

XX

Aiden and Shou have arrived to the mansion "Leave this to me." Shou talked to the guards at the doors. Somehow he convinces them to let them enter and have a chat with Nolan.

He got nervous when he looked at demons. They all looked powerful. Aiden then turned to Shou and whispered "What did you say?"

"I told them that I know the mage identity. Pretty convincing huh?"

"Yeah, good one."

They have reached Nolan office and entered. Aiden inspected the place; Nolan was the only one in the room. He was holding his hand behind his back and was looking through his window "I heard you have info on that mage."

"Yes, Nolan-sama."

Then there was awkward silence, Aiden expected Shou to act more than this. He thought, if this is a sign for him to use the item.

Out of the blue, Shou started to move, he turned at Aiden to face him. Shou had a sly smirk, Aiden got an uncomfortable feeling.

Shou clenched his fist, before Aiden could react, a strong punch landed in Aiden's stomach.

Aiden felt the air leave his lungs from the force of the blow, he fell on his knee, holding his stomach and gasping for breath.

Shou kicked him on his face with his left leg; he fell down on the floor. Blood dripped from his nose and mouth. Shou came near him and shoved his hand into Aiden's pocket. He went to the demon leader and gave him the item.

"So, this is the magical item you intended to use. Hmmm, not like what I imagined." Nolan was inspecting the item.

Aiden wiped out the blood on his face; he was attempting to stand but failed "He was right…you were a demon. No human…could have this…insane strength."

"Oh you mean Gray? I don't know how did he figured it out but yeah he was right, I'm a demon." Shou came back to him and pulled his hair "Do you want to know what happened to the real person? He is dead, I killed him so I can join your little rebel group." He had a sarcastic smile.

Aiden eyes widen in shock, _Shou is dead? Because of him and his stupid plan, he was killed. He thought he got the situation under control but it turned the otherwise. He was ignorant._ He was trembling and holding his tears.

Shou laughed at his miserable state, enjoying the scene in front of him. "Now tell me, where did you get this item from?"

"The person you despise most, fear most, the one who made you beg for your unworthy lives, Silver." Aiden smirked at him. Shou without saying anything started punching him.

"Stop" Nolan ordered him and turned at Aiden "You told us because you believe that he will return to help you again."

"Yeah, and he will kill just like he killed your pathetic buddy"

Nolan started to laugh; wiping the tears from his eyes "You didn't know huh? He..is..dead! Your only hope is dead. No longer alive."

"YOU are lying!" Aiden shouted, still not believing what he heard. The demon was bluffing.

"Yes, he is! Tartaros is destroyed. Apparently, someone defeated them."

"Impossible" Aiden clenched his hands; he still won't accept what he said.

"Next question, where is Gray? I know you didn't do anything to him." Shou asked him as he pulled him closer to his face.

Aiden didn't answer, Shou sighed "you know, this silence of yours will get others killed. Your sister could be one of them"

"You leave my sister alone or I'll kill you." Aiden shouted in anger.

"Like you can do anything, you left him in the hideout didn't you?" Aiden flinched, _how did he?_ Shou noticed him "So, I'm right." He let out Aiden hair and stood "I'll send someone now Nolan-sama"

Nolan nodded at him. Shou exited the room and minutes later two demons came and dragged out the beaten Aiden.

 **XX**

Gray opened his eyes again, he seemed have fallen asleep after Aiden left. That's when he realized that he shouldn't be sleeping! He needs to get out and help Aiden and the others.

The first thing he needed to do is get rid of those ropes tying him. He closed his eyes, relaxed, and focused on freezing the ropes. In mere seconds, the ropes froze just like he wants; he smashed them on the ground.

He started untying the ropes in his legs when he heard a noise outside the door. He stood and prepared himself. The door was torn to pieces by strong winds, revealing a muscular demon. The same demon he met at the abandon building several days ago.

The demon saw Gray and yelled "So, it's you again. What have you done this time? Wait, why do I care? I'll just kill you just like they asked me. It will be easy like last time"

Gray smirked "Why don't we try and see it?"

"You will regret it; I'll make you beg for mercy."

The demon created tornados out of nowhere. He sent them to Gray. The ice mage grinned, this time he won't lose. Even if it sound ridicules, he will freeze the winds.

Gray chanced his pose and swung his hand, in instant, all his tornados were frozen. The demon yelled in astonishment "How…" he didn't finish his comment as Gray froze him completely.

He then headed to the outside. Carefully, watching his surroundings, he saw the townspeople gathered again in the town center. What he saw from afar is another execution site. He was shocked when he saw the person whom will be killed. It was none other than Aiden.

Aiden was broken, his eyes were dead. With his heavy eyes, he looked at all the people standing ahead him. Their look were sorrowful, he searched for his sister. He found her; her eyes were widened, not believing that her brother was the one who will be executed. Their eyes met, he shifted his sight away from her. He doesn't bear to look at her pained eyes.

Mary was in terrible situation, she was shacking, barely standing. Tears won't stop coming down from her eyes. All she was muttering is "Why?"

Shou was standing in the front rows, still pretending the he is the real Shou and not some demon.

Nolan talked with a fake sad tone "It really saddens me that someone was thinking of rebel. And who? My favorite Aiden. It's really shame. As the rules said, he will be executed now." He came closer to Aiden; his face had a smirk "Your sister is mine now."

The demons near Aiden were waiting for Nolan to head to his mansion, he told him that he doesn't want to watch and they should kill Aiden after he leaves.

They heard a fuss coming from the people direction, Shou and the demons looked back to see what's happening. Someone was walking in the middle "AIDEN" he shouted loud from behind, "You were hot-headed, stupid and jerk. I wanted to beat you all the times and I'll do it this time for sure."

It was Gray, who was walking toward Aiden. His aura was different; His eyes were serious, sending a shiver to people nearby. Everyone near him felt coldness around him, they stepped back.

When Aiden saw Gray, his eyes returned alive "What are you doing, they will kill you, run!"

Shou laughed "I see, you are that ice mage and by the fact that you came here, you defeated the demon I sent."

"Try sending someone powerful next time."

"No! Don't you remember what I told you about that mage who was killed. You are repeating the same mistake again."

Four demons leapt at Gray, with amazing speed, he formed two large swords out of ice and attacked them. He then created two giant spinning ice disks and launched it at the demons standing near Aiden. People were amazed by his power, they started to cheer him.

Shou expression became serious "You are indeed strong." suddenly he changed his appearance; he was tall and big built, had a long black hair and horns, his eyes were red and he was holding a black sword.

"But you will lose." He touched his sword and it was engulfed with great fire "After all, ice is weak against fire."

He launched at Gray in incredible speed; he was aiming to slice through him. Gray hardly managed to dodge it. He felt the fire as it was close to him. Not only he is going to slice him but he will be burn at the same time. He created a sword out of ice to block the next attack but the sword was cut in half, the two parts were melting. Gray stepped back, clenching his teeth, he was on a whole different level comparing to the demon he fought.

Shou sighed "Is this all you got?"

Gray ignored him and created a huge hammer and landed at him, Shou sliced swiftly the ice creation and cut it into pieces. Gray didn't stop, he created multiple lances. Shou sighed in disappointed at the pitiful attempts. Without changing his pose, he swung the sword and fireballs were shot at the lances, the attack exploded into steam upon contact.

"That's quite…boring" Shou charged at him and then suddenly vanished from his sight, he reappeared behind Gray. Gray turned and created a shield to protect him; However, Shou pierced through the shield. He slashed him in his shoulder, Gray yelped in pain. The demon then kicked him at his abdomen where Shou stabbed him before. _He was aiming at the ice mage injury._

Gray gritted his teeth, but managed to wave his hand and freeze his leg. The demon was pushed back and his expression was full of pain "How come…this ice…hurt me?"

Gray stepped back and froze his newly injured, he was heavily breathing. He could feel his old wound reopened, and started to bleed. He moved his hands to freeze it.

He returned his focus to the opponent ahead him. Gray stood, he took a deep breath. He calmed himself. True, that ice is weaker than a fire but his ice was different. It was stronger; who would thought that he would able to freeze the winds?

He convinced himself, he can freeze the fire. He will.

Gray looked at Shou with confident; he changed his stance "Let's see who is really stronger, Ice or fire." He covered his right fist with his left palm. Once he separated them, he will create a long sword.

Shou bit his lip, he was getting angry. His mind was all focused on how could his ice hurt him this much? He changed his stance, returned his sword to its sheath, ready to take it out and attack Gray.

Both of them delivered a swift cut at each other, causing the demon to be trapped in solid ice. Gray was unharmed, he fell on his knees, he was tired. Using the magic plus his injuries put strain on his body. He needed to rest.

Mary came to his side; with worry expression she said "we need to treat your wounds!" It seems while he was fighting Shou, she slipped and helped her brother.

"Man, you are really crazy." Aiden was supported by another man; he had bruises all over his body. "Your magic remind of Sil…"

Aiden didn't finish what he intended to say as they heard a fuss behind them, when they looked back. Big numbers of demons were coming at his direction.

Gray bit his lip; he doesn't have the strength to beat them all.

The cheerful atmosphere soon changed to gloomy as they saw how Gray was tired and how the demons were close to them. Someone shouted saying "We are doomed!" and some of them started to run away.

Gray stood, his legs were shaking. He slammed his fist on his palm, ready to attack them. Mary stood in front of him, blocking his attack "No, you can't!"

"Stay away Mary, I have to do it!"

"You are in no condition to do that!"

Suddenly, they felt a surge of heat. Few demons were flying in different directions, Gray could feel an enormous magic. He looked at the mage, his eyes widened; he had seen the mage before.

It was the spiky pink-colored haired teen, who he dreamed of multiple times. With him were three girls, one had a blonde hair, the other had a scarlet hair the last one had a blue hair.

He heard Aiden stuttering "F-Fairy Tail! They really came."

 _Fairy Tail?_

The mage turned his face to Gray; he had a big grin "Yo Gray, need any help?"

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Natsu & co arrived! who is excited for them? I'm for sure :D **

**Unfortunately, the next update will probably take time. So, thanks for keeping reading my story.**

 **Until next time,,**


	7. Chapter 7

**Two months to update, yes I know. TOOO LATE and I stopped in the best part. So sorry. This was the most difficult semester but now its finished. I have my freedom back! Hope this chapter worth the waiting and you would enjoy it :D**

* * *

Gray kept staring at the mage; still not believing that the same mage he saw in his dreams is really present.

The mage got closer to him "What were you thinking? Letting yourself get attacked by some stupid wolf and what were you doing here?"

"It's his way of saying that he is worry about you Gray!" Gray blinked few times at the blue flaying…cat?

"I'M NOT" the pinked-haired yelled at the blue cat.

Gray all of sudden placed his hands on Natsu shoulder "It's really you!"

Natsu titled his head on confusion. He was expecting some punches and kicks since they arrived late but for some reason, Gray did nothing to him.

"You are that pinked-haired!"

 _pinked-haired? Is this some kind of new insult?_

"Tell me who are you? Who am I? What is this symbol we share?" Gray was sweating, yes he kept telling himself that he can wait until he remembers his memories but in real, he was eager to know everything. He is tired of having a blank memory, where is nothing in there.

He only managed to remember that Ur women who seems to be his mentor but nothing else and the chance came, someone whom he have connection appeared.

Natsu and Happy jaws dropped, they were too shock to replay. They soon recovered from their shook, and Natsu was gazing at Gray face. His expression didn't show any signs of joking and that made Natsu expression turn serious.

"Natsu, why Gray says these things?" Happy kept looking back and forth both on Natsu and Gray.

Then the three girls approaches the boys, Lucy said "Oh thank god Gray, you are safe. We were so worried."

Levy continued after her "Yes, we have been searching for you for days."

Erza was angry, her hands were crossed "So, why didn't you inform us that you were fine and that you are staying in this town?"

"Well…I…" he wasn't sure of how to tell them.

"I think something is wrong with Gray." Happy flied to the girls "He keep saying weird things."

"Wrong? What happened?" Erza looked at Happy, her expression demanded more details from the cat.

Natsu said in calm voice "Did you forget…your memories?"

The girls turned their faces to Natsu, wondering why the fire mage would say something weird as this.

Before Gray would answer, Aiden said to them "He has amnesia." his sister was supporting him as the man who supported him before had fled away.

"WHAT?" the girls said in unison.

"R-really?" Lucy asked him. Gray nodded at her.

"T-t-that's why he didn't contact us." Erza felt guilty, she hugged him. She had forgotten that she was still wearing her armor. The poor ice mage head slammed her armor.

"Urgh"

Lucy and Levy were nervous "E-Erza, I think you are hurting him."

"Oh, I'm sorry Gray." She released him.

"Good thing that Juvia isn't here or she would flood this town." Lucy was laughing nervously.

Levy turned to Aiden and his sister "Do you know the cause of his amnesia?"

Mary answered her "He hit his head."

Gray sighed "You know, instead of talking about me, why don't you tell me everything you know?"

"Well I don't think this is the right time." Aiden said.

"Why not?" Gray turned at him, he saw Aiden pointing at demons "Look, the rest are coming."

"Leave this to us." Natsu was grinning, his fist were in fire.

The girls nodded and launched at the demons, before Natsu follow them; he tuned to Gray and said "When we finish this, we will tell you everything."

Gray nodded at him then followed Mary to her home; the girl insisted that he must treat his and her brother wounds.

 **XX**

Mary had finished treating Gray wounds and he was resting on the bed. He had heard the door open which means the other mages finished their fight. That's was fast for this big number of demons. They are strong mages, he felt their magical power.

Aiden was resting on a bed not far from him, he was sleeping peacefully. Bandages warped most of his body; he must have a tight time.

Gray woke up and headed to the room the mages were in, when he opened the door, Mary was surprised "Why are you here? You shouldn't move."

"I'm fine. Besides we can't have discussion over there, your brother is sleeping."

"It just as he said, you are quite stubborn." Gray sat on the couch next to her.

Erza talked to Mary "Don't worry, we have defeated the demons. No one left."

"Not really." Gray responded. "There is still Nolan."

Mary nodded in agreement "He is their leader."

"Sending his subordinates to fight us without showing up, Hmph, what a good leader." Natsu mocked him. "I bet he fled away."

Natsu wasn't interested in their leader nor was eager to fight him. The demons were weak, and probably their leader is weak too.

"No." Gray answered in confident "He is planning something and it's not good."

"How do you know?" Levy asked him.

Gray was thinking, according to Shou, he said that Nolan fled when they faced the demon slayer. It's plausible for him to flee again. But he remembered something, the second construction site. It was important to him; it had more security and was next to his mansion. He won't just leave it and run away, wouldn't he?

"I..I'm not sure."

"You are exaggerating things Gray." Natsu said to him. "Even if he is still around, we would teach him lesson as we did with his subordinates."

"Natsu right Gray, don't worry." Lucy said in cheerful voice "Oh right, we didn't introduce ourselves."

"I'm Lucy, and this is Levy and Erza." She pointed at them. Happy continued after her "I'm Happy and this Natsu, a dragon slayer!" Happy said proudly.

"Wow, I never heard of a dragon slayer before!" Mary said.

"Natsu is not the only one! We have other dragon slayers in the guild" Happy was flaying in front of Mary.

"Really, that's amazing!"

"We also have a demon slayer! It's Gray!"

Gray eyes widened, he blinked few times, he clutched his head "I'm… a… demon slayer?"

Lucy hit Happy's head "Stupid Cat, you shouldn't say things so suddenly to him. Remember, he has amnesia!"

"I'm sorry" Happy apologized in sad tone.

Levy stuttered "H-How should we explain this?"

Erza sighed and ordered "Gray take a rest. You are tired."

Gray got angry, by the way she is saying it, she probably won't tell him about his memories. Why wouldn't they tell him everything already?

"I'm fine."

"No, you are not. Have a look at yourself."

"You are not my mother! And I told you I'm fine, just tell me!"

Erza shot him a glare; she summoned one of her sword. Lucy and Levy jumped from surprised and tried to calm her down.

Mary turned to Gray "I have to agree with her, Gray."

Gray clenched his fists; it was clearly to them that he is angry. They felt sorry, but telling him everything would be a difficult task. They get why Erza ordered him to rest, Gray suffered in his life and she wanted him to be in his best state.

He headed back to the infirmary. _Rest?_ He had enough rest, he doesn't need more. He sat on one of the beds next to the window. A demon slayer? He understand now why Shou _said that his ice hurt him_.

He looked through the window toward the construction site, his expression became serious. "Nolan is probably there." He smiled "I guess, I'll give him a visit."

Gray opened the window and dashed toward Nolan location.

 **XX**

Aiden woke up from his sleep, he rubbed his eyes. He noticed that the window were open. He recalled that before he slept, his sister closed them. He looked thoroughly at the infirmary; there were no signs of Gray. _He probably woke up before him._ Aiden headed to the living room, he saw the Fairy mages sitting with his sister chatting.

"Oh Aiden, How do you feel? Are you still in pain?"

Aiden patted her head and gave her a gentle smile "I'm perfectly fine."

Mary turned at the fairies and introduced him to them; the mages introduced themselves to him.

"I never thought I'd meet mages from Fairy Tail, it is really an honor. Thank you for saving us."

"No, we are the one who thank you for taking care of Gray"

"Well, not really me, Erza. I was against it. Mary is the one who saved him."

Mary felt nervous "No, no, I was only doing my job. "

"Still, you helped him" Erza smiled at her, Mary wouldn't believe that she is the same scary girl a little while ago.

"Hmm, so where is Gray?" Aiden noticed that he wasn't present with them.

"He is in the infirmary."

"Are you sure Mary? No one is there."

Mary blinked "Huh? But I saw him going there."

Natsu stood; feeling irritated "That idiot."

"What's wrong Natsu?" Lucy felt that Natsu knows something.

"He is probably heading to No-something!"

Erza without saying anything went to the infirmary. She saw the opened window and bit her lips. She announced to the rest "We are going after him, Natsu follow his scent."

He nodded and jumped through the window, the others followed him.

 **XX**

Gray approached the still in constructing building; he could feel something in it. He opened the big doors, there was a long passage. Gray was walking with steady steps, looking at the creepy walls. Reaching the end of the passage he saw a wide area. In it was a tank filled with liquid. Nolan was standing in front of the tanks, this tank had _someone._

"I'm not going to let you destroy what I've worked hard for these years. I'm going to revive him."

"Revive? Are you crazy?"

"Unlike me, He made a contact with the Underworld King. He is immortal! And this place is the perfect replica of Hell's core. I'll revive him!" Nolan was laughing maniacally.

"I don't know what are you talking about but I'm going to stop you."

Gray slammed his fist in his palm and he was about to launch an attack at him. However, Nolan disappeared from his place and reappeared at Gray's right side. Gray raised his hands to protect himself from Nolan kick. His kick was strong enough to send him flaying and hit the wall.

Gray noticed how Nolan form changed. His body became more muscular. He would try and create lances and shot it at him. Nolan with great speed managed to dodge each lance, then he came close and landed a kick on his stomach.

Gray felt the air leave his lungs, he gasped for air. He was coughing and his abdomen injury seems to be open for the second time.

He shouldn't have underestimated Nolan. He thought that with his demon slayer magic, he will have defeated him easily.

"Your power…reminds me of that person." Nolan talked as he was looking at Gray. "Absolute Zero, Silver."

Gray eyes widened upon hearing the name, the name was too familiar. Flashes of the man holding him came back, how Gray was crying at that moment, and how he knew that person.

He held his head of pain. He was having a great pain. Nolan took advantage of the confused ice mage and gripped his neck. He started squeezing it strongly.

Gray couldn't act and protect himself. His mind busy, he was confused and in pain. Nolan was gripping more; the ice mage was feeling dizzy and started to lose his conscious. At this rate, Nolan will break his neck and he will end up dead.

Gray was about to close his eyes; he was tired and couldn't keep them open. He was losing his consciousness. Suddenly, a fist engulfed with fire was meeting with Nolan face. He felt Nolan loosed his grip and he felt himself falling on the ground.

He heard loud voices, calling him and threatening the demon. He started coughing hardly; he felt a warm hand rubbing his back, trying to calm him down.

Slowly he opened his eyes, the Fairy Tail mages had arrived. Natsu and Erza were clashing with Nolan. Lucy was one who rubbing his back. Levy was beside her.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Next chapter will be probably the final chapter but don't worry another story for Gray is coming up. I have uploaded the first chapter of it. It called bonds, it's the opposite of this story. This time everyone will forget about Gray. Read it :D**

 **and don't forget to R &R ~ **


End file.
